


El dios necesita amor

by Duirandom1



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Orgy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: En este universo no fue Annie quien salvo al grupo y hay mucha más historia, como le dijeron cuando niño."Los dioses siempre tienen ciervos favoritos"Jonh no tiene en problema en elegir.Escribí esto después de leer Run, buddy, run y le pedí permiso al escritor, aunque solo me inspire en el comportamiento del patriota.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher/The Deep | Kevin, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John, Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run, Buddy, Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554913) by [Beserk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk). 



> esperó que les guste

El Patriota miro con diversión al grupo que estaba rodeado por mercenarios.

—¡Billy creo que sabes que va a pasar! —Su sonrisa aumentó— ¡Tienes 10 segundos!

10  
9  
—¡No lo haga amigo! —Gruño leche materna.  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
—¡Esta bien!

El héroe sonrió y explotó las cabezas de los mercenarios sin dudar mientras sonrie. Se acerca para sorpresa de todos a Hughie.

—¿Que haces hijo de puta? —Billy se puso delante.

Ambos se sintieron incómodos al ver como el patriota se lamía los labios.

—¡Sinmpre me gustaron las personas que se ven débiles! —El cuerpo de Hughie se tenso al sentir la lengua de supe en su mejilla—¡Seremos una gran familia!

Hughie sintió algo en el cuello y se desmayó


	2. Un poco de historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por que al patriota quiso a Hughie?

2009

Jonh escapó con rapidez. Le gustaba respirar el aire fresco y también se habían enojado solo por que mato a su niñera. Tiene 15 ya es todo un hombre. Se alejó volando y sonrió ya que le gustaba saber que puede hacer lo que quiera. Como con más rapidez posiblemente lo encuentren en unas horas así que hay que disfrutar. Llegó a una ciudad cercana. Olía a mierda pero era divertido ver a la gente como insectos su vuelo se detuvo por unas palomas que explotó. Con la cara ensangrentada cayo en un callejón. La caída no fue tan mal solo rompió un poco el piso. Se levantó con cuidado y vio a un niño que se acercaba con una toalla.

—¿Estas bien?

Jonh miro a la criatura con curiosidad. Se veía frágil. Tomo la toalla para sacarse la sangre.

—Vi que caíste del cielo —El ser le sonríe.

Pero es raro la mayoría cuando le sonríe en la compañía es ahora hacerlo sentir que están cómodos con el aunque el perfectamente sabe que le tienen miedo. Este ser lo mira con asombro.

—¡Me recuerda a una historieta independiente que leí! —Estaba emocionado y miro a Jonh—¿Hola?

—¡Hola!

El niño le dio la mano.

—¡Soy Hughie! —Mira su ropa— ¡Pareces un superhéroe! ¿Quieres comer algo?

Esto es raro y el doctor Vogelbaum dice que hay gente que solo se quiere aprovechar.

—¿Por que me invitas?

Hughie lo pensó.

—¡Creo que estás solo!

Jonh sonrió al sentir que el corazón decía la verdad. Si mentia debía ser castigado. Siguió al chico que le explicó que sus padres salieron así que está solo.

—¡Me compré una pizza!

—¿Que es eso?

Siempre la daban comida que lo haran grande y fuerte para ser el próximo héroe de la nación. La cara de Hughie era de espanto.

—¿En que clase de sitio te mantuvieron encerrado?

Jonh se quedó atónito por la lógica que no tiene nada de falsa 

—¡No te preocupes.....!

—¡Mi nombre es John!

—¡John vamos a hacer que pruebes los manjares de la vida! —Levanto un puño con estusiamo.

En tres horas había comido muchas cosas que no serían aceptada y todo era delicioso. Hughie era alegría pura aunque le pareció raro que no tenía amistades. Entraron a su cuarto y se sorprendió de la cantidad de cómics y figuras de acción. Pero después cambió a celos ya que todos esos son falsos de papel y ni merecen la atención de su...

—¿Cual es tu favorito? —El niño de 12 años estaba emocionado—¿No me digas que no te dejaron leer cómic?

—¡Mi padre quiere que sea un intelectual!

Hablaron unas horas y Jonh se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien ya que no lo habían ido a buscar. John ayudo a limpiar y después vio como se durmió Hughie. Era tan pequeño y frágil. Se quedó mirando con fascinación ya que le gustaba estar con Hughie. Pero la alegría siempre es corta 

—¡Esto es interesante! —Con rapidez salió y ahí estaba el doctor Vogelbaum.

—¿Por que no me buscaste?

—¡Lo hicimos pero es bueno saber que puedes hacer un amigo mientras no hagas un desastre lo podrás ver!

Asintió y se quedó pensando. Hughie no era su amigo, Hughie es suyo solamente.

2010

Se tiró el pelo con brusquedad y golpeó el cadáver de su niñero. El idiota había dicho que no sentía amor por su Hughie ahora no podrá verlo. El doctor Vogelbaum estaba tranquilo.

—¡El me esperara!

—¿Estas seguro? —El viejo suspiró—¿Viste a sus padres?

Jonh se dio cuenta que siempre que iba su Hughie estaba solo.

—¡Son paranoicos!

2011

—¿Alguien más lo vio?

—¡No pero el es real lo juró!

Jonh estaba dispuesto a estrangular al psicólogo al ver a Hughie llorar.

—Debes ser fuerte para madurar y el mundo es peligroso.

Hughie bajo la cabeza.

—¡Esta bie..

La pantalla fue atravesada por su láser. Aunque se rió se convertira en el supe más fuerte y Hughie lo adorara.


End file.
